


Stay Right There

by thisissueeverybodydies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissueeverybodydies/pseuds/thisissueeverybodydies
Summary: Alex has a smart mouth. Lucy likes it, but it can still get Alex in trouble. But some trouble is good.





	Stay Right There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bathtimefunduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/gifts).



> Prompt (from bathtimefunduck): Lucy Lane enjoys Alex Danvers in handcuffs. For any reason, even if she's just being a little shit and Alex isn't expecting it.

“So it looks like the DEO bailed out the army again, huh?” 

Lucy swore Alex Danvers was the only person she knew who could drink a beer smugly. Okay, maybe not the only one, her sister was extremely talented when it came to being smug. But this was different.

“I don’t know that I’d say that,” Lucy replied evenly. She sat across the table from her girlfriend and caught the waitress’ eye, signalling for her usual.

“No?” Alex grinned over the side of her pint glass. “You wouldn’t say that we bailed you out after another of your tries at artificial intelligence decided it didn’t like you so much? Again?” 

“It was a joint operation,” grumbled Lucy.

“Yeah,” laughed Alex. “So you could have a little super-powered assistance there if anything went wrong.” She shrugged a little. “I mean, it was a good idea. I’m just saying that we bailed you out.”

“What’s all this _we_ stuff, anyway? Last I heard Supergirl wasn’t officially a member of the DEO.”

“She’s enough of a member for the Army to expect her with a DEO presence,” retorted Alex. Lucy shrugged. That was hard to argue with.

“She is very helpful to have around,” Lucy conceded. The waitress arrived with her drink, and Lucy gave her a quick smile, pulling some cash out of her pocket and handing it to her.

“Is that why you’re working so hard on these AI and enhanced soldier products?” Alex smirked as she took another sip. “Are you afraid you’re falling behind little old us?”

“It’s a changing world, Alex.” Lucy grinned a little, acknowledging the ribbing but maintaining a level of dignity that she could at least think of as acceptable. “The militarization of metahumans is a real threat, we need to be ready to deal with it.”

“You know,” Alex began, setting her drink down and reaching across the table for Lucy’s hand. “We could always give the Army some tips. We’ve been handling metahumans and aliens since long before Supergirl showed up. We’ve got a lot of creative minds working on ways regular humans can punch above our weight class.”

Enough was enough. Lucy wouldn’t be with Alex if she couldn’t take a little gentle ribbing, but it was getting old. With the smooth movement that only comes from years of training, Lucy slipped her handcuffs out of their holster, grabbed Alex’s arm, and locked one handcuff around it. Alex’s reflexes were good enough that she wasn’t able to get her arm down to the chair, and the look of surprise on her face almost made it worth it already. Almost, but not quite. Thankfully, Lucy didn’t need to force the issue. This bar had made some strange stylistic choices, and there was a rail encircling the edge of the table that had just enough space to lock the other handcuff around it.

“Lucy, what the hell?” Alex looked up at her, mouth open, and a slight blush making itself known across her cheeks. Lucy wondered if it was the alcohol, the indignation, or something a bit more interesting. She’d have to experiment a little. 

“Looks like the DEO needs a little bailing out now,” she said with a smirk. “But you’re good at that, right?” She leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek. “See you at home.”

“Wait, what?” Alex exclaimed as Lucy turned away, heading towards the door. “You’re just going to leave me like this? Luce, come on!”

As she reached the door, Lucy had an idea. Pushing it open, she turned back and gave Alex a quick wink. Alex’s face flushed, and it took almost all of Lucy’s self-control to keep from laughing triumphantly. Experimentation was definitely in order, but she had a very good feeling about the results.

* * *

Lucy hadn’t been home for more than ten minutes when she heard Alex unlocking the door. As she came in, Alex tossed her her handcuffs, looking only slightly put out. 

“I suppose I deserved that,” she grumped.

“You took longer than I expected.” Lucy grinned, leaning against the kitchen counter, fiddling idly with the handcuffs. “Didn’t you have your key?”

“Yes, but I also still had half a beer, so…” She shrugged. 

“Come here, you,” Lucy reached out and put one hand on Alex’s shoulder, drawing her in, slipping the handcuffs behind her and out of Alex’s line of sight with the other. “You’re not mad, are you?”

“No, I’m fine, it was pretty funny, actually.” Alex laughed softly. 

“Funny, huh?” Lucy snaked her arm around Alex’s shoulder to the back of her neck, pulling her in close and kissing her briefly, making sure to keep one hand free. “Not _just_ funny though, right?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Alex pulled her head back just a little to get a better look at Lucy, and Lucy could see that her cheeks were flushed again. 

“Well,” purred Lucy, maneuvering Alex around just enough to get her back to the refrigerator. “I think you liked it.” She trailed her hand down Alex’s spine as she kissed her deeply, pulling the handcuffs around with her other hand. She managed to distract Alex just enough that by the time she realized that Lucy had slipped the handcuffs through the refrigerator door and was putting them on her wrists, it was too late to stop her. Lucy pulled back just an inch or two and grinned. “And I think I did too.”

Alex sputtered incoherently at Lucy for a few moments, and her entire face flushed.

“If I’m wrong though…” Lucy rested her hands on Alex’s hips and raised her eyebrows, giving Alex a serious chance to object. 

“I uh…” Alex swallowed. “I think maybe it’s worth...trying…” Lucy grinned mischievously and leaned in close.”

“Perfect,” she whispered, and her smile grew as she could feel Alex shiver. She let her hands drift back and down to Alex’s butt and squeezed gently. Alex swallowed hard. “Then I’ll be back in a little bit.” She pulled her hands back and turned, stepping out of the kitchen.

“Wait, where are you going,” Alex practically yelped.

“To take a shower,” Lucy replied over her shoulder. “I think I’ll let your creative mind work on this for a bit.” She couldn’t hold back a small laugh at Alex’s groan as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a little digging for information about handcuff keys, and I feel like writing this has only enhanced my status on whatever NSA list I may or may not be on.


End file.
